


The Dog Lord and the Magister

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seriously it's pretty fluffy, wow so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Dorian and Cullen running into one of Dorian's ex's and he ends up being kinda rude, which leaves Cullen feeling a little insecure.</p><p>Set post-Trespasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Lord and the Magister

Cullen is really, _really_ out of place in Minrathous.

Dorian watches him fumble his way through the crowds and sighs. He'd insisted upon accompanying Dorian back to Tevinter after the Inquisition was disbanded, and Dorian is a weak, weak man who can't bear the thought of never seeing Cullen again.

Because he knows that's what would have happened. For all he talked about how they would always be together no matter how far apart they were, he knows how it would have ended. They would write letters, maybe even visit once or twice. Then the letters would slow down, the visits would cease, and they would both get on with their lives on opposite sides of Thedas, both desperately unhappy for what had been lost.

Dorian was not ready to give up the best thing that had happened to him, and he had been pathetically happy when Cullen refused to take no for an answer.

He grimaces and heads out into the crowd to rescue Cullen from his current predicament. He seems to be having trouble with a merchant, but as soon as Dorian shows up, the man backs down and gives Cullen what he's after. These magister robes _do_ come in handy sometimes.

"He was trying to cheat me," Cullen grumbles as they continue on their way. He's carrying a new cloak -- lightweight, no fur, much more suitable for the northern climate. "Is this going to happen a lot?"

"I'm afraid so," Dorian replies. "You look _very_ Ferelden." He wants to take Cullen's hand -- just in case he gets lost in the crowd, of course -- but forces himself to remember he's in Minrathous, not Skyhold. People had eventually become used to seeing them together, and after a time, he and Cullen had even been able to kiss in public without getting any reaction from passersby.

This will be different.

Now more than ever, Dorian's wishing he had been able to take up Cullen's offer of a small house in the Ferelden countryside. It's a ridiculous thing to long for -- Dorian knows he'd hate the countryside. Skyhold was about as rural as he is willing to get. But to have Cullen all to himself, without having to worry about what people think of them --

He lets his hand brush up against Cullen's as they walk. It's as much as he can do in public, but when he glances over at Cullen, the man is blushing slightly and smiling at him. He can't help but smile back.

Different, certainly. Acceptable? Hopefully.

They're almost home, the townhouse Dorian inherited only a few blocks away. He's looking forward to getting Cullen alone, eager to kiss him and strip him of his clothing. And Cullen -- well, he's eager to get home as well, but for what Dorian suspects are different reasons. Pup chafes at having to live in a small inner courtyard, and although these quarters are only temporary until Dorian is able to finish the paperwork for his father's estate, he knows Cullen worries about his mabari.

 _Dog lords indeed_ , he thinks to himself.

"Dorian Pavus? Is that really you?"

Dorian freezes at the sound of his name being called from across the street. He would know that voice anywhere, and he takes a moment to plaster on a smile before turning to greet the man.

"Lucius," he says blandly. Cullen stops and turns as well, his face falling into a slight frown at the sight of Lucius.

It's unfair that the past ten years have been so good to him. Dorian had been secretly hoping he would start going bald prematurely, or perhaps have a nasty accident while shaving and remove the tip of his nose. But no -- he's just as handsome as he had been when Dorian left his house in the middle of the night with nothing but his battered pride and some trousers he'd stolen from Lucius's wardrobe.

"It's been a while," Lucius says in that frustratingly deep voice. He glances at Cullen and immediately notices how close he's standing to Dorian, and the corners of his mouth turn up in a feral grin. "Traded down, I see."

This is a public place and Dorian will _not_ set him on fire. Instead he simply wrinkles his nose, takes Cullen's hand, and leads him away. _Stuff_ not being able to hold hands in public.

"Not a _word_ ," he hisses to Cullen as they round the corner and finally reach the gate to the townhouse. He's frustrated, humiliated, his face burning and his teeth clenched, and he's ashamed that Cullen had to see that. Had to see the kind of person Dorian used to gravitate to like a puppy until he grew up and learned that a pretty face meant nothing if the heart was rotten.

He doesn't look at Cullen until they're safely inside with the door firmly closed against the outside world. Cullen is silent, ignoring the servant who comes to take his cloak and hanging it up himself. Dorian doesn't know what to say -- "Sorry, I slept with half of Minrathous, you're going to see a lot of my former lovers"? He cringes and wishes, once again, that they'd retired to Ferelden instead.

"So," Cullen says, then clears his throat, looking nervous. Dorian nods at the servant, clearly dismissing him, and when they're alone, Cullen lets all his breath out in a _whoosh_.

"Cullen--" Dorian starts, but realises he doesn't have a clue what to say.

"I'm guessing you and he were--" Cullen makes a vague gesture with his hands, and Dorian would laugh if he wasn't feeling so tense.

"We were," he replies, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Maker, it's been ten years, and he's still bitter about what Lucius did to him.

"Oh," Cullen says quietly. "He's very um. Tall." He rubs the back of his neck nervously, and Dorian suddenly realises what the problem is.

"He was an ass," he says bluntly. "Worst decision I ever made." He heads into the sitting room and makes a beeline for the side table, where he keeps a decanter of whiskey and a set of glasses. He pours a glass for both of them, and swallows his in one gulp.

"Sorry," Cullen says, taking a sip of his own drink. "It's just strange being here. In Tevinter. Everyone's so--"

"Pretty?" Dorian supplies in a snarky tone.

"It just makes me wonder why. Um. Why you're." Cullen stops and coughs nervously.

"Oh, for--" Dorian puts his glass down and takes Cullen's out of his hand. "Why would I want any of the vultures here when I can have _you_?" 

"Dorian, I know I'm not really a catch," Cullen says, and Dorian stops him with a hand over his mouth.

"Stop. _Amatus_. Please." He leans his head against Cullen's chest. "You are the best man I know. _You_. With your ridiculous fur collar and fixation with dogs." He tilts his head up for a kiss, one Cullen is only too happy to give him.

This is where Dorian feels safe. Here, with Cullen's arms around him, sheltered by his strength. They kiss slowly, gently, just pressing lips together as they share breath and space.

"I love you," Cullen murmurs. "You know that, right?"

Dorian doesn't bother fighting back a smile. "I know, _amatus_. And I love you too. Nothing will ever change that."

Cullen nuzzles his neck, and Dorian can feel the curve of his grin. "Can we go and play with Pup now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr!  
> [Fandom tumblr - all Dragon Age stuff, sometimes nsfw](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com/)  
> [Non-fandom tumblr - everything else plus occasional Dragon Age stuff, sfw](http://sherribon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
